El momento para un héroe
by Nakuru Tsukishiro
Summary: Kotetsu no podía no intervenir cuando era tan obvio que Petrov necesitaba un héroe.


**El momento para un héroe**

**Disclaimer:** Tiger & Bunny y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

><p>Si Kotetsu era sincero, no tenía ninguna excusa para lo que había hecho.<p>

Cuando había visto a lo lejos a Petrov, la extrañeza de encontrarse con él fuera de un juzgado o de algún lugar relacionado con los héroes había capado su atención, al punto que ir tras él había sido un acto reflejo del que no se había arrepentido, pues quería saciar su curiosidad y no era como si seguir a alguien fuese algo malo.

El detalle era que ahora sentía la necesidad de intervenir como el héroe que era.

Petrov siempre lucía seguro de sí mismo y nunca perdía la calma, sin importar si estaba presidiendo la corte, frente a una cámara o reuniéndose con algún héroe en algún otro lugar.

Él era el tipo de persona que, si algo salía mal, Kotetsu esperaba ver usando todo el peso de la ley en lugar de detenerse a observar el obstáculo frente a él, como si esperase un milagro que lo hiciese desaparecer, y soltar un suspiro silencioso al tiempo que dejaba caer sus hombros e inclinaba un poco su cabeza.

Y era justo de eso de lo que estaba siendo testigo.

Kotetsu maldijo en voz baja. No, no podía dar media vuelta y fingir que no se había dado cuenta, aun si todo el problema era causado por una simple pastelería y no un crimen.

Solo esperaba que una vez le hiciese notar su presencia, no saliese el tema de su motivo para estar ahí. No estaba seguro de que Petrov no lo demandaría por acoso o algo parecido.

Tomando una bocanada de aire, Kotetsu se puso su antifaz y avanzó hasta el lugar donde Petrov continuaba observando con una expresión desolada la puerta de la que colgaba un claro letrero de «cerrado».

—¿Puedo ayudarlo, su señoría?

La rápida forma en que Petrov alzó su cabeza fue el único indicio de que lo había sorprendido, pues cuando giró para encararlo lo hizo con una expresión tranquila y una sonrisa plácida.

—Wild Tiger —pronunció—. No recuerdo que usted haya sido citado hoy por algún caso.

Era un hecho que estaban cerca del lugar de trabajo de Petrov y que era ahí donde más solía verlo, pero que Petrov insinuase que una demanda en su contra era su único motivo para estar en las cercanías era una maña señal y podría traer interrogantes que Kotetsu quería evitar.

—Nah, solo estaba pasando por aquí y lo vi —dijo rápidamente, guardando la esperanza de que esa explicación fuese suficiente, y deseoso de cambiar el tema en caso de que no lo fuese y Petrov quisiese indagar más, señaló la puerta con un gesto de cabeza—. ¿Imagino que no puedo ayudarlo rompiéndola?

—No creo —replicó Petrov con lentitud, alzando una ceja— que sea prudente que sume a su expediente una nueva demanda por destrucción de propiedad privada.

Eso casi sonaba como si Petrov no estuviese verdaderamente escandalizado por lo que él había dicho y sí hubiese captado la broma, por lo que Kotetsu sonrió.

—¿No contaría como un servicio público?

—Me temo que no. —Petrov negó con su cabeza e incluso sus labios parecieron curvarse por un segundo en una pequeña sonrisa involuntaria que pronto desapareció y lo dejó una vez más con una expresión seria, la cual quizás incluso podría haber pasado como reprobante en otro momento.

—¿Y qué tal invitarlo a otra parte? —preguntó en un impulso. Todo indicaba que Petrov era más afable de lo que podía parecer en su puesto alto donde siempre tomaba el papel del juez más severo de la ciudad y si una invitación podía animarlo después de la decepción de encontrarse con una puerta cerrada, Kotetsu no veía ninguna razón para no ofrecérsela.

—No... —La mirada de Petrov volvió a dirigirse a la puerta y por varios segundos permaneció en silencio—. Debo regresar pronto.

Eso tenía que significar o que esa era la pastelería favorita de Petrov y consideraba que solo por ella valía la pena dejar su oficina por un momento o que había planeado comprar algo para llevar o ambos. Kotetsu estaba dispuesto a apostar por lo último.

—Oh, entiendo.

Petrov asintió con su cabeza y volvió a sonreírle.

—Que tenga un buen día.

Lo súbito de esa despedida fue desconcertante, pero Kotetsu le correspondió la sonrisa e incluso movió su mano derecha en un gesto de adiós.

—Igualmente.

Petrov dio media vuelta y partió por el mismo camino que había usado para llegar y esta vez Kotetsu no lo siguió.

En vez de eso, leyó el nombre de la pastelería, lo repitió un par de veces en su mente y le tomó una foto para asegurarse de que podría recordarlo. Era una buena idea hacerlo, al fin de cuentas, tal como quizás lo era llevarle a Petrov algo de ella la próxima vez que tuviese la mala suerte de destruir algo sin querer mientras hacía su trabajo.

Tal vez, si acertaba con lo que fuese que le gustaba a Petrov, eso lograría que el juez fuera más clemente con él la próxima vez que tuviese la mala suerte de terminar en su corte.


End file.
